Progression
by soda-denial
Summary: Tak is ill-informed about certain changes the other girls are going through in her class. The only girl she can talk to is Gaz. GaTR/TaGR - I'm not really sure.


I wrote this a long time ago, so it isn't up to par.

* * *

**Progression**

It was about eighth grade when Tak noticed the other girls going through certain changes. They grew these awkwardly sized lumps on their upper torsos, and some of them started getting quite moody sometimes, often for no reason at all. Tak was truly curious to what could make these girls act this way.

She asked her computer, but it was no help. It seemed Irken computers knew only as much as their users (rather stupid if you asked Tak.) Tak would have asked Mimi, but doubted she knew anything about it anyway.

Now, Tak should have learned about these things in class, yet she needed a parent's signature, and the school had managed to acquire some of the paper the Swollen Eyeball used, the kind that exploded if the signature was forged. Thus, Tak spent her time in the library with the other kids who didn't get their forms signed—a strict Catholic kid, and Zim.

Tak was so bothered by this issue she had been distracted from her latest plan to take planet Earth from Zim. Tak finally chose to go to the public library to get some information.

She wandered in rather timidly, and found her way to one of the many available computers. Tak glanced around, to see if anyone was watching—for some odd reason, Tak felt as though she was doing something embarrassing. She sighed and typed "chest lumps" on the search bar. After getting quite a few confusing websites pop up, she decided to add the age of her classmates in as well. The search bar now read "chest lumps, age 13."

As soon as Tak clicked on the first link a red alarm above her head began blaring a loud siren-like noise. People began to crowd around her. The librarian pushed past them and glared at Tak.

"Excuse me, pervert, but we don't take to kindly to your type in here. Please, **get out**."

Sure, Tak could have vaporized all of them at that very moment, but that might have compromised her cover. Maybe. So, the only other option was to do as she was told.

Tak walked back to her home in a completely terrible mood. She hated not being informed.

On her walk back to her home-base, Tak caught sight of a familiar face. That Dib-human's sister, Gaz or whatever. She was walking out of one of those feminine stores. A light bulb went off above Tak's head, and she hurried over to Gaz.

"You, Dib's sister!" she called.

Gaz sent her an extremely icy glare. "Don't associate me with that moron," she said through gritted teeth.

Tak looked down, guiltily. "Gaz?"

"Yeah." A pause. "What do you want?"

Tak instinctively felt embarrassed to be saying anything. "E-Erm, what are the chest lumps that everyone has?"

Gaz stared at her, wide-eyed. "What?" Tak blushed, then, to clarify, pointed at Gaz's chest. It was Gaz's turn to blush. She grabbed Tak's arm. "C'mon, we're not talking about this here."

Gaz dragged Tak back to her house. When Gaz opened the front door, she came face-to-face with Dib. Dib was covered head to toe in a completely ridiculous outfit. Gaz ignored him. Dib noticed Tak hanging back, behind Gaz.

"H-Hey what is she doing here? She's an alien!" he shouted.

"Oh shut up you **xenophile**," Gaz retorted.

Tak and Gaz didn't even stay behind long enough to see Dib's blush.

Gaz pulled Tak into her bedroom. Tak sat awkwardly on the corner of Gaz's bed, while the gamer-girl took a seat on the floor.

"So what did you want again?" Gaz asked after a moment of silence passed between the two of them.

"I want to know about those." Tak, again, pointed directly at Gaz's chest.

Gaz looked down. "Well, these are breasts. Or boobs. Or tits. Whatever you wanna call 'em."

Tak took note of those particular words. "What do they do?"

"Not much," Gaz replied, flatly. "They provide milk for babies, when you have a baby."

"But, until then, they are of no use?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Gaz thought for a moment. "Guys seem to like them a lot."

Tak frowned at this. She studied Gaz's upper torso very intently. The human girl felt unusually exposed, until Tak made a conclusive noise. "I'll admit, they do make you look much cuter, but, other than that, I don't see the big attraction..."

"Cuter?" Gaz echoed, in a very unamused tone.

"Well, yes." Tak bit her lip. "What do they look like?"

Gaz's jaw dropped. "You want me to **flash** you?" Gaz glared.

Tak ignored the word she didn't know and continued talking. "I just want to see what they look like. Is that strange?"

Gaz continued glaring. "Incredibly so. Why didn't you learn any of this in school?" she asked, coldly.

"M-My parents... didn't want that," Tak said, shakily. She hadn't intended on being that obvious about lying, but it just came out that way.

Gaz raised a carefully crafted eyebrow. Tak could tell Gaz was far from believing her, and waited for a reply.

"Sure, whatever you say..." Gaz sighed. She met Tak's eyes. "Look, I know about you... you know..."

Tak felt her insides run cold in nervousness and fear. Gaz wouldn't tell anyone, would she? Tak felt sick. Her head was racing with possibilities. Gaz wasn't considered crazy like her brother, so her opinion might be harder to overlook. Fuzziness began to cloud her vision as Tak became more and more dizzy—Tak had never felt more nervous in all her life.

Gaz, though, could see every thought running through Take's head, from the expression on her face. Gaz smirked. No matter what she thought of a person, watching them squirm was _always_ amusing.

Tak bit down on her pale pink lip. A habit she'd picked up during her time on the foreign planet. Lightly gnawing on it, she stared at Gaz, waiting for what was coming next.

The purple haired girl finally broke the silence. "...And I really don't care." Gaz caught Tak's gaze, and trapped her in a long look.

Tak's eyes widened at these words. She stared into the other's eyes, almost happily. She wanted to thank Gaz, but stopped herself—or rather, the Irken attitude that neither Zim nor her had lost stopped her. Tak just lit a small smile.

Gaz watched Tak smile, contemplatively. She sighed. "Do you still want to see them?" Gaz asked, almost nervously. Almost.

Tak's eyes lit up and she nodded, almost too eagerly. Almost. Gaz's body wanted to blush, but Gaz's mind refused to let that happen. She just nodded.

Gaz gripped the material at the bottom of her dress, and pulled it up and over her head. For someone who only ate pizza and played video games all the time, Gaz was sure skinny. Tak could almost see the bones that protected the human organs in the torso.

Tak averted her gaze upward. A small, strange looking piece of material covered the chest lumps, or "breasts." Tak pointed at it. "What's that?" she asked.

Gaz glanced down, looking for herself. "A bra." Tak wished Gaz would expand her responses without having to be asked.

"What does it do?" Tak officially hated asking questions.

"It... it holds them in place, I guess," Gaz replied, thoughtfully. They don't really mention that sort of thing in sex-ed, so Gaz wasn't a hundred percent on the functions of a bra.

Tak nodded. "Where would they go if you didn't wear one?"

Gaz stared. If it hadn't been such a strange situation, she would have beaten Tak's face in. That was such a ridiculous question, yet Tak was completely serious, and so Gaz felt an obligation to answer.

"They wouldn't go anywhere," Gaz stated. A pause. "Bras just hold them up and stuff. They're really more for guys. They make us look more appealing." Tak's eyes widened at the usage of the word "us." It just sounded odd. Tak nodded again.

"What do they look like underneath?"

Gaz blushed this time. She couldn't help herself, it was just not something she did on a daily basis... or ever. Gaz didn't even begin to question why she was actually doing this. Unhooking the clasps at the back, Gaz removed her bra, placing it beside her legs. Tak stared. She got off the bed and kneeled in front of Gaz.

After a moment, Tak leaned in and stared more intently at Gaz's chest. She looked up at the girl's face. "What do those do?" she asked, pointing at the pink nubs that were sticking out a little.

"That's where the milk theoretically comes from." Gaz's heart was racing. It was awkward to have someone so unfamiliar near her body, inspecting her, and asking these questions. It was this moment when Gaz decided she would never be having children.

"Oh." Tak moved her head closer still. "Are the pink things always as pointy?"

That question was the worst so far. Had it been any other moment in time, Gaz would have strangled Tak with a garden hose, and yet, again, already this far into the conversation, Gaz had to respond. "N-Not always. Only when they're cold. Or... ar-aroused..."

"Ah." Arousal, now that was a word Tak recognized. They had something like it back on Irk. A very strange thing it was. Not many people were aroused on Irk, the only thing that came from it were uncomfortable situations. Tak looked up at Gaz's face again. "What do they... um... Can I touch them?"

Gaz deadpanned. She really didn't know what to say. "Y-Yes." Oops. That slipped out. Gaz now wished she had never started this... _thing_ with Tak.

Tak's eyebrows rose. She'd actually expected to be denied, especially by someone like Gaz. Take surely didn't hesitate reaching a slender finger out and poking at Gaz. Tak was surprised at how squishy they were. She let out an awed sound, and added another finger to her poking.

Gaz flinched at the first poke. Such a strange experience. She was a little more prepared for the second one. After a moment, Gaz began to get slightly annoyed at the poking.

Tak poked a third and fourth time before noticing Gaz's change in mood. Tak's hands fell to her sides. She was going to apologize, but didn't know what good it would have done at this point.

Then Tak opened her big mouth. "Your's aren't as big as the ones on TV."

Gaz's jaw dropped, and she glared at Tak. "Yeah well, I'm only twelve, I'm not expected to have a huge chest," she said, icily.

"Oh, so they'll get bigger?" Tak asked. She gave them another tiny poke, moving her head slightly closer.

That was the moment that Gaz snapped. "FUCK! If you want to touch them so badly, stop poking them and," Gaz grabbed Tak's hands, "just fucking grope me then!" With that said, Gaz pulled Tak's hands onto her chest.

They sat there in silence; Gaz's hands over Tak's, whose were over Gaz's breasts. Neither of them moved or said a word. Tak's expression was one of pure shock—she knew she should have expected something like this, but still managed to be surprised. Gaz, on the other hand, was calming down from her outburst and was slightly embarrassed. Gaz didn't want Tak to know this, though, so she kept a scowl on her face.

"Wha... What do I do now?" Tak asked, breaking the silence.

Gaz, keeping up her angry act, deepened her scowl. "Squish them," she replied, darkly. Tak blushed. It wasn't like Tak to blush at such a blatant statement, yet something about the way Gaz said it sent blood rushing to her cheeks. Tak did as she was told.

Tak squeezed lightly, feeling them entirely. Suddenly, Tak wasn't on Earth any longer, she wasn't in disguise, and she definitely wasn't feeling up the enemy; no she was back in Irken training camp, learning anatomy in case of an injury in battle. The specimen was not alive. It could not feel a thing. Tak smirked.

She groped harder. Her hands made circular motions, getting the shape down in her pak's memory. Tak pressed even harder.

Gaz let out a small squeak when the pressing became more aggressive, although it went unheard. Soon Tak was massaging, in Gaz's mind, her chest. The pressure increase again and Gaz's hands fell from the position that they comfortably held, on top of Tak's. Gaz, Dib's scary sister, stared at Tak, helplessly.

Tak felt the lack of pressure and warmth of Gaz's hands on her's and was instantly snapped out of anatomy class. She stared at Gaz. Tak couldn't help but notice the strange look Gaz had on her face. Tak blushed again. She could see that Gaz hated the fact that maybe, just maybe, it had felt okay.

Now, Tak was never a tease, but, just this once, she allowed herself to indulge. Tak took her hand off Gaz's chest. If only she had done it that simply though. No, instead, Tak very slowly slid her hands down, ghosting Gaz's boobs very lightly.

Gaz shivered at this—she immediately covered her chest up, by folding her arms in front of herself. Gaz's signature scowl replaced whatever look that had previously held her face hostage. "Is there any other fucking common knowledge you need to know?" she asked, coldly.

Tak would have taunted her, but felt she was above such juvenile behaviour. And, not to mention, Tak did still have questions.

"Yes... When the girls get meaner than normal every once and a while—"

"That's PMS," Gaz groaned out, before Tak could finish her question.

"PMS?"

"Yeah, it happens once a month, before, and mostly during a girl's time of the month," Gaz said. She liked this discussion a lot less than the boob one.

"Mm. Time of the month?"

"It's where girls bleed for a week."

"And they don't die? Is it non-stop? How don't they die? That sounds like a lot of blood..."

Gaz had to admit, what Tak said made her smile inside, for some reason. She sighed, in a slightly better mood. "Look since you're... you, you don't really have to know much about it. You can't see... the bleeding really... I mean... ugh, whatever. Look, if you ever want an excuse to be meaner for a few days a month, just say 'PMS' and you won't get in trouble, pretty much. Oh, and, if you ever wanna get out of class, just tell your teacher you have cramps. It works especially well on guy teachers. Just... don't use this as an excuse more than once a month."

Tak noticed Gaz's tone reflected one of a conversation ender and closed her mouth, even though she had about a billion more questions. Tak gave Gaz a smile—still no thank you though.

"I-I um, I'm gonna go now," Tak stated, standing up.

"Whatever," Gaz said, as she redressed herself.

As Tak walked out of the door of Gaz's room, she took a small glance behind herself, despite the Irken training which taught her to never look back. She caught Gaz staring at her. Tak turned around and continued on her way, a small smile on her face.

On Tak's way out of the Membrane house, she almost ran into Dib, literally. The boy came running inside, screaming his head off about how much he hated Zim. The exchanged a small glare, but kept going their own separate ways— Dib up the stairs to attempt to fix his burnt flesh, and Tak to her home base, to ponder the events of the day. And Gaz... Who could forget her?

* * *

Summer is here.  
And my internet stopped working for a little bit.  
I typed a lot... I

-Taryn


End file.
